The present invention relates to a wholly new tool spindle which has built in multi functions to simplify and secure the function of the tool spindle even at very high speeds of rotation. The invention is distinguished by the features stated in the characterizing parts of the claims and will be described in more detail in the form of examples with reference to the drawings.
FIGS. 1-4 show schematically examples of the tool spindle according to the invention, whereby the spindle, due to the its rotational symmetry, is only shown as half a cross-section.
FIG. 5 shows another design of the invention in section and
FIGS. 6 and 7 shows cross-sections through the spindle axle along lines VI and VII in FIG. 4 and FIG. 8 shows schematically the supply unit connected to the spindle according to the invention.